That Song In My Head
by Blr13
Summary: Demyx becomes a member of the Oraganization. How will Xigbar react? Based on Julianne Hough's 'That Song In My Head.'


A/N: I know that this is probably a strange fic, but when I heard this song, the idea just popped into my head.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the song or characters.  
Shonen-ai, don't read if you don't like.  
Rated because of said Shonen-ai and the Organization's language when they get agitated.  
Based on Julianne Hough's 'That Song In My Head'  
Silly XigDem songfic type thing. Enjoy!  
...

Xigbar slammed his fist down on the desk he was sitting at as he flipped throught the radio stations again. Ever since he had seen the new member of the Organization in Xemnas's Ford truck, (Why the Superior was using one of those, Xigbar had no clue,) he couldn't get the boy out of his head. His mind flashed back to a few hours ago, when this whole thing had started.

--

Xigbar had been walking through the World That Never Was peacefully when he saw the Superior pull up in a Ford pick-up truck. 'Why does he drive that thing?' the Freeshooter asked himself. Suddenly, he noticed someone sitting in the bed of Xemnas's truck, hanging their feet off of the tailgate. 'Never seen him before, must be a new member,' II thought to himself as he stared at the boy, sizing up what kind of addition he would be to the Organization. Apparently, the young nobody had somehow convinced Xemnas to turn on the radio, as the Superior liked The World That Never Was to be silent. The music that the new member was swaying to was hardly silent.

Country music, for that matter. A sweet, southern, soulful song. The opposite of silent. It struck Xigbar deep that Xemnas would play such a thing. About that time, the new member caught The Freeshooter staring at him. The young nobody smiled at the older man. To defend his staring, Xigbar spoke to the boy, "Got any special techniques?" This is what Xigbar had been trying to analyze in the first place, but he was still embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"Sure," the nobody shrugged and summoned his sitar. He played a few chords, and then began to play along with the radio. He then summoned a few water clones to show more of his techniques, manipulating the water with his sitar. Xigbar nodded his head as he listened. 'Good battle strategy, and not a bad musician either,' he thought as the new member finished.

--

In the middle of Xigbar's flashback, he heard someone knocking on the door to his room. "It's open," he called out as he turned his radio off. An older member of the Organization, Vexen walked in.

"Why in the hell are you playing country music at this hour?" Vexen asked irately. Xigbar glanced at the clock and noticed for the first time that it was midnight.

"Sorry, Vexen, I've just had this song in my head and I thought that if I heard it, it might get it out," this was not the true reason, but it was enough to get Vexen to leave.

"Just keep it down," Vexen hissed as he exited The Freeshooter's room. Xigbar turned down the volume on his radio before turning it back on, and continued searching. Without knowing the artist, it would be much harder to find. He wanted to hear the song so that he could better visualize the young nobody, playing his sitar in the back of Xemnas's freakishly useless two-ton Ford. 'What am I doing? I can't feel. Nobodies are incapable of feelings,' he reminded himself as the word 'love' crossed his mind. 'Don't even say that, Xig. You don't feel anything!' he cursed himself as he flipped through more radio stations. He resumed his flashback now that he was alone again.

--

The Freeshooter clapped quietly after the young nobody finished, strictly to be polite. "How about an autograph for your new fan, dude?" he joked with the nobody. The new member pulled Xigbar's hand and wrote his name and number on it.

"Demyx Number IX"

If Xigbar had a heart, it would have been thumping as hard as the speakers on Xemnas's truck.

--

In his daze, the Freeshooter's hand had slipped and knocked the volume to full blast. 'Shit! Quit zoning out, Xig!' He quickly turned it back to zero, and listened to make sure no one had heard. No such luck. Footsteps were coming straight for his room. Heavy steps, whoever it was was quite angry. The person rapped on the door. "Come in," the Freeshooter prepared himself for it to be someone dangerous.

Zexion burst through the door. "Xigbar, what was that blast of music?" he tried to control his tone as he spoke.

"Sorry, Zexion. Hand slipped," II looked away from Zexion as VI began ranting about something or other, Xigbar was too zoned out to be able to tell. 'If I knew who sang the song, I wouldn't have to search this radio quite as thouroughly. Why can't I get that kid outta my head? That's why I want ta hear it. No use denyin' that. That damn blue-eyed kid, dancin' in Xemnas's truck. You don't have feelings, Xigbar! Stop doing this to yourself!' Xigbar thought as Zexion lectured him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zexion stopped ranting to look at Xigbar. "And don't lie to me, I can read minds," he continued. VI did a quick scan of Xigbar's mind and shook his head. "You don't have feelings, II. Get these thoughts of love out of your mind," the Cloaked Schemer exited the room as he spoke. "And keep that radio down!" he called out after he had exited.

As much as Xigbar would have loved to take heed to Zexion's words, his brain opposed him. Demyx was not planning on leaving The Freeshooter's thoughts any time soon. The same thoughts kept going through his head when he heard another knock on his door. 'Damn, why can't people leave a dude alone?' he thought as he went to open the door, not wanting to make any sound and wake up any more members. His eye shot wide open at the sight of Demyx standing in his doorway. 'First the kid tortures me, now he shows up at my door.'

Demyx softly smiled at the man, who was obviously in shock. "Zexion told me about your little problem," he said, making Xigbar's eye grow even wider. "You've been in my head all day too," IX said softly as he closed the door behind him.  
...

Let your mind go where it wants to from there... I was only responsible for as far as the song goes.  
Well, that was a good waste of time... Tell me what you think... Flame it, praise it, I really couldn't care less. This was just something random that popped into my head when I heard this song... Slightly OOC now that I look at it... Whatever, apparently I like that...


End file.
